coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6002 (13th April 2005)
Plot Scooter spots Katy's letter. The paramedics take Katy out. Martin tells Sarah and Scooter not to mention the letter. Violet suspects Katy tried to commit suicide. Tracy tells Liz she is upset about Steve and Louise and asks Liz's advice. Steve and Louise say goodbye. Both are sad to be parting. Norris signs for Ray's flat-pack coffin. Emily, Tracy and Norris discuss the coffin and Ray's wishes. Martin is in hospital with Katy and discovers she may have a cerebral oedema. Martin tells an unconscious Katy that no one will open the letter. Fred wines and dines Audrey to get her to agree to getting the water from the well tested. Mike ridicules Fred's well idea in front of Audrey. Shelley overhears that Fred is selling the pub. Leanne taunts Candice by telling her that Warren will dump her if he makes the Premiership. Leanne notices Danny at the bar. They agree to keep their dinner together a secret and there is a flirty atmosphere between them. Martin confronts Violet about ringing the hospital to check on Katy. He tells her it was an accident and that she shouldn't jump to conclusions. The Prison Governor tells Angela that Katy is in hospital. Angela demands to go and see her but is not allowed. Angela prays for Katy. Charlie is being really nice to Shelley. Martin is told Katy's condition has not changed. He opens the letter and is stunned at what he reads. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Scooter - Sushil Chudasama *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Warren Baldwin - Danny Young *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay Guest cast *Louise - Nora-Jane Noone *Delivery Man - Alan Ready *Nurse - Lyn O'Hara *Prison Officer - Andrea Peel *Prison Governor - Robert Calvert Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Clock Restaurant *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Intensive Care Unit *Redford Prison - Cell and Governor's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Scooter discovers insulin cartridges and a suicide note in the Harris house before Martin orders him to wait outside and call an ambulance for Katy - who is rushed into intensive care. Meanwhile, Steve is sad to see Louise go, and Leanne rubbishes Warren's aspirations. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,920,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2005 episodes